As is well known to those skilled in the art, a microstrip antenna is a printed circuit device in which the radiating element is a patch of metallization etched on one side of a dualclad dielectric circuit board. A typical example of such a device is disclosed in a prior art patent of the subject inventor namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,810, entitled, "Loaded Microstrip Antenna", John L. Kerr, et al., which patent issued on Nov. 29, 1977. In that patent a microstrip antenna is disclosed having a symmetrical i.e. square patch of metallization removed from the central portion of the metal radiator element with the sides of the patch being orthogonal to the input transmission line so that current flowing across the patch is forced to deviate around the area of removal and therefore have a longer path which results in lowering the resonant frequency of radiation of the antenna. Additionally, microstrip antenna structures adapted to produce polarized radiation are also known and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,177, entitled "Microstrip Antenna Structures and Arrays", R. F. Munson, which issued on Nov. 18, 1975, as well as in a publication entitled "A Cylindrical Array of Circularly Polarized Microstrip Antenna" by Henry D. Weinschel, published in the 1975 IEEE-AP-S International Symposium Record, at pages 177-180. In each of the latter prior art structures, circular polarization of the radiation is achieved by appropriately feeding an etched metal radiator having a continuous radiating surface, i.e. one in which there is no portion of the etched metal radiator removed from an interior portion of the radiator.